Alma Karma/Relationships
Exorcists Yu Kanda Yu Kanda is undoubtedly the most important person in Alma's life. They are both artificial humans who existed for the sake of the Second Exorcist program, and the only person that Alma loved and cared for, him being his only friend and family in the end. Alma's soul originally belonged to the woman that Kanda was searching for, which was unknown to Kanda himself. When Kanda was made into a second exorcist had no memories of their previous lives. Kanda was annoyed by Alma's frequent attempts to befriend Kanda. Despite this, this did not stop Alma from trying. Over time, the two did become close due to this one significant fight between them, which led Alma expressing angrily at how annoyed he is at Kanda's pessimism, which eventually ended them up in another fight that truncated their arms at the result, which they later laughed deliriously together at the ridiculousness of their state. That event was a significant moment between their friendships as it triggers their bond and kink between them, and it was the first time Kanda ever laughed. Ever since then, Kanda and Alma became inseparable. When Alma learned Kanda was to be euthanized, he did not hesitate to save him. However, upon learning about the Second Exorcist program and how he's involved in it, and remembered of his previous life, filled with rage, he killed everyone at the lab. He believed the only way that the Black Order would feel regret and guilt over what they did is when both Kanda and he die, wanting to die next to Kanda. Kanda, who had slowly begun to remember his past life, refused to die and killed Alma for the woman, as he wanted to live long enough to meet her, unaware that Alma and the woman shared the same soul. Meaning that the woman was with Alma since the beginning and Kanda has already fulfilled his promise to her. After being awakened as an Akuma, Kanda was so determined to kill him, that he wounded losing some of his own sanity. Alma was happy to see his precious friend in front of him, but his desire to kill Kanda still maintains due to him believing that the only way the Black Order would repent is when both of them die. The other reason that Alma claimed was to also take revenge on him turning into an Akuma. But it was later revealed to Allen that the other reason why he also wanted to kill Kanda is that Alma's desire intersects with the woman, which is her wish for Kanda to never find out that her soul is with Alma. If Kanda knows, Kanda would realize that he fulfilled his promise with her and would stop looking for her, thus, he would no longer belong to her, due to her original form no longer existing. Alma honored the woman's wish as they share the same soul, and since it intersects with his desire as well, him wanting to kill Kanda out of hatred towards the Black Order. Despite that, he still loved and cared for his only friend, still wanting to die next to him. Upon learning that Alma's soul was the very soul that belonged to the woman, Kanda realized that his promise with her has been fulfilled, and Kanda's desire and will to kill his dear friend vanished. Before Alma had the chance to self-destruct, Kanda reaches to Alma and hugs him, accepting him as his friend, which made Alma tear up, as Allen uses the ark to transport he two men to Martel. Kanda Hugged Alma as he dies, with Alma apologizing and crying about his actions, albeit, he still harbors deep hatred towards the Order of what they did. Alma died in Kanda's arms. As his spirit ascends, both he and the woman (his soul's previous incarnation) can be seen holding hands as they tell Kanda they love him. Black Order References Navigation de:Alma es:Alma Karma Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships